The Marauders
by tasha27
Summary: And even through all this tragedy, I can still hear James calling out to Lily with his friends and brothers in tow, their carefree laughter echoing through the halls of Hogwarts, with not a care in the world. McG's POV


**The Marauders**  
**A **_Tasha27 _**fanfic.**

Out of all the years I have taught at Hogwarts, never have I seen a group as intriguing and full of life as the Marauders.

I could never understand how four boys could band together and be so _brilliant. _They helped each other through thick and thin.

First we have Peter. Most saw him as a tag along, but really, they wouldn't have been _the Marauders _without him. To anyone else, Peter wouldn't have seemed special, but to James, Sirius, and Remus he was as imperative as their own limbs. No one would have ever thought Peter would betray them.

Next, there is Remus. He was always quiet and studious and tried to keep his mates in line. He hardly succeeded, and I always had a feeling that he came up with some of their more complex pranks. What was even more miraculous about Remus was that his friends stuck by him even when they found out about his 'condition'; many a time I heard them refer to it as "Moony's furry little problem". Even the way they referred to each other was like a brotherhood. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs. There were only a few exceptions when you would ever hear those boys use their given names. An incident in their fifth year was one of those occasions.

Third, we have James. James spent most of his Hogwarts years chasing after Lily Evans. Many a time I would hear them yelling at each other, causing entertainment to those all around. For the longest time, Lily couldn't see that James loved her, and I don't think even he realized it until their sixth year. She managed to tame him; he even made Head Boy in their seventh year. The day he took his last chance to ask Lily to date him and she said yes was the happiest I had ever seen James. The happiest that is, until the day she agreed to marry him.

Sirius and James were like brothers. You hardly saw one without the other, and only when James began dating Lily did you ever see a few days where Sirius wasn't with him. Sirius came from a dark family. A family centered solely on the purity of the blood lines. What is most surprising is that he never cared for that, he looked for the person beyond. What was so astonishing was when he and James walked into the Great Hall together for their sorting. No one would have suspected that a Black would ever end up in Gryffindor...let alone enjoy it. Gryffindor did Sirius well...I truly don't think he would have belonged anywhere else. Oh, and on the first of September in their second year, Sirius missed the train due to a fight he had with his mother...he charmed his muggle motorbike (the cause of the argument) and he flew it to school...I remember giving him detention every Saturday for a month. Sirius made a vast blunder in their sixth year when James has to save Severus Snape from Remus in his werewolf form... I have truly never seen James so angry. The Marauders didn't speak for nearly a month before Remus would even acknowledge Sirius...even when they were in the order together, Remus could hardly look Sirius in the eye.

"_Professor! Professor McGonagall!"_

"_Yes?"_

"_There's a blizzard on the second floor and no one can get to class!"_

"_I'll be there in a moment...please notify the Headmaster."_

_As I make my way to the second floor I can't help but shake my head at what the Marauders have thought up this time. _

_As soon as I reach the second floor I see the culprits._

"_Misters Black, Potter, Lupin and Pettigrew! What is the meaning of this? Surely you realize that there are classes scheduled for today?"_

"_Where's your Christmas spirit Minnie?" asks Sirius with that trademark smirk gracing his face. _

"_Yeah Minnie! Certainly we deserve the day off! I mean look at all the snow!" declares James clearly amused. _

"_Clearly there is only snow inside the school. I shall have to-"_

"_-Award Gryffindor house twenty points for their unbelievable spell work."_

_I turn to see Headmaster Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling._

"_Of course" I agree and before I go to leave I have to try to contain my smile. I turn and as I walk back towards the seventh floor corridor I hear a woop of laughter as Sirius calls _

"_Have a good day Minnie! Maybe you could join us for a snowball fight?"_

"_I shall consider it Mr. Black, I shall consider it."_

Alas, all good things must come to an end. After the deaths of Lily and James, everything seemed to fall apart. Sirius went to Azkaban for a crime he did not commit. Peter went to the dark side, and Remus...Remus lost a part of him...a part of him that will always be missing, but healed somewhat the day he met Tonks.

And even through all this tragedy, I can still hear James calling out to Lily with his friends and brothers in tow, their carefree laughter echoing through the halls of Hogwarts, with not a care in the world.

**A/N: So, this is one of my sadder pieces. It's not one of my favourites, but I love the Marauders a lot and I wanted to capture McGonagall's view on them. Thanks to **_MissStarlett _**for betaing this and coming up with the flying motorbike part along with the idea of including a memory. Review and tell me how I did?**


End file.
